particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Partido Acción Ciudadana
General Overview Partido Acción Ciudadana ''was once a major political party in the Republic of Dranland but it succumbed to severe internal disputes and an ever decreasing voter-base confidence. The party officially dissolved after the November 3420 elections after not being able to gain any seats or offices within the totality of the Dranish political system. It was the the second oldest political party. PAC officially considered itself pro-Draniano but rarely showed any preference to any ethnicity in reality. It was last led by Chairwoman Maria Alexa De Santi. PAC was funded by Maité Castillo along with Marcos Barrantes and Anahí Solís. Most of PAC's funding came from senior members such as Natalia DuFoe and her family, more recently through former Chairwoman Vanessa DuFoe. Nevertheless, PAC's income generation was quite varied and well administered. Other Official Names: *Citizen Action Party (English) *Partido Acción Ciudadana (Draniano) Ideology PAC self-describe their political ideology as ''social-democratic and environmentalist, and those are the ideals that all PAC members have in common. PAC also has pacifist tendencies and seeks to promote sustainable development in Drania. *'Economy': Strongly pro economic interventionism with the goals of promoting economic growth, increasing employment, promoting worker, employer, and consumer rights and responsibilities and promoting economic equality. Supports a limited redistribiution of wealth. *'Taxes': Against taxing basic food and necessity products and pro progressive tax system that is trully fair and proportionate. *'Civil Rights': Promotes strong civil rights for everyone regardless of race or gender or social standing, but is pro traditional views on many aspects of society, although these aspects are not PAC's priority. *'Ecology': PAC is environmentalist and promotes policies and reforms that go along with the sustainable development, such as pollution restrictions, limiting forest clearance, promoting the government's protection of the environment. *'Military': Against strong military forces since PAC is pro civil development. Pacifist and promotes the importance of foreign relations. *'Education': PAC is pro public (state-owned) education system and promotes the state's responsiblitiy to provide education accesible to everyone. *'Security': Believes state should controll and garantee public security. PAC was able to establish a national police force and abolish the state's policy of subcontracting public security. History PAC was founded by Maité Castillo along with Anahí Solís and Marcos Barrantes in Iglesia Mayor, Janurary 4th, 3312 and officially registered later on in the same year. Soon enough, PAC contracted an alliance with the Unity Party, ensuring early political success. The Unity-PAC coalition 'was then placed into power by the electorate of Dranland and, as such, the young PAC was able to contract important ministy positions. Namely the ministries of Education and Culture, Environment and Tourism, and Justice, with their respective ministers being Marcos Barrantes, Anahí Solís, and Natalia DuFoe. Soon after PAC's introduction into the government, the party began clashing with the Grand National Party. Some noteworthy clashes are those between GNP's Charlene Goodwill and PAC's Marcos Barrantes. Their ''fights continued on for quite some time, and mostly ended after Charlene was sued by then PAC chairman, Marcos Barrantes. It was also apparent that PAC's main focus during its early political career was education, and Minister Barrantes focused on huge reforms. He earned himself the recognition of being the head of the reformation movements that reinstated a highly efficient and top quality public education system, which to this date has been kept, despite major political switches. End of the Maité Era The end of the Maité Era, came when a certain low-end PAC member, Michael Benavides, motioned for a major internal reform, claiming that the 'system' only allowed prominent PAC members into the hierarchy of the leadership. He gained numerous supporters and was able to force then Chairman, Marcos Barrantes, into cedeing his power and establishing a new party constitution. This clear win for Benavides and his supporters, allong with PAC's increasing success and popularity, led Michael Benavides to become leader and head of a very prosperous PAC era, but with a horrible ending. Political Offices held by PAC PAC currently holds the Ministries of '''Education and Culture, Environment and Tourism, Foreign Affairs, and Finance. PAC previously held the governorship of Valdor numerous times. *BOX NOT UPDATED Internal Organization *outdated Chairman: Michael Benavides ''' : '''1st Vice-Chairperson:'' Beatrix Davanti'' : 2nd Vice-Chairperson: ''Xiro Kitaki' ''' : 3rd Vice-Chairperson: 'Andres Daler ' ' '''Party Secretary: Alan Rutherford'' ' '''Vice-Secretary: ''Miranda Chang ' '''Party Treasurer: ''Elleanor Castaño ''' '''Youth Wing Coordinator: ''Shia Villalobos'' Category:Political parties in Dankuk